School Days
by Yirriru
Summary: Red leaves Mount Silver to enroll in Smash Academy to find a better way to train his pokemon and to reconnect with the society he left behind years ago. Yet, that isn't the only reason why he left. Enemies in his past don't want to leave him alone and are catching up to him.
1. Chapter One: Let's Play a Game

Note: This is more of a friendship fic rather than a romantic one (at the moment), unless you guys want more romance.

**Chapter One: Let's Play a Game**

It's another wonderful day at Smash Academy. (SA) Various smashers attend the academy, many classes blended between older and younger students. The campus is gigantic, having classes both on land, in the ocean, and in the sky. All sorts of students come to SA to learn, train and socialize with others from various regions of the universe. One does not have to be a student to stay at SA. Simply applying and filling out paperwork will open a slot for the person to stay. School is actually a side part of the academy.

The main focus of Smash Academy could be said to be the social aspect of SA or the massive brawls in the Arena. Depending on whether the match is private or public, it may or may not be broadcasted world wide. Many smashers come to test their skills, not only in the arena, but also in the Challenge Center (CC). Regardless, many people come to Smash Academy for one purpose or another.

Red has recently enrolled in SA, hoping to find other methods of training. The newcomers all spent the first few days adjusting to the campus. Quickly settling down in the Land Dorm, Red has found the campus rather pleasant. Although he originally had difficulty socializing with others, he began to open up, even if it's only just a bit. It's been a few months since he's enrolled...

_/ /School Days/ /_

He gazes out the library window, eyes focusing on a particular group of smashers. His crimson eyes always drifts to watch a particular person to see if that person is safe, if they needs anything. He ponders why he feels compelled to know how this person is doing, considering he wasn't really friends with the person. He didn't know how to describe the feeling, but it bothered him. Only recently did he start to have those emotions. Why did it start? That is what he was pondering about the last 20 minutes.

Returning his gaze on the book he has in front of him, Red brushes locks of coal hair from his face. He had an assignment to work on for the moment. Quickly scribbling down adequate answers, he flips through another book about strategies. Thinking back to the lesson, there was suppose to be a quiz later today. Scanning the page for what is relevant, he finds his mind wandering again.

Why was it so hard to focus?

He knew that answer but refused to let himself think about it. Placing down his pencil, he sighs. His next class would start after lunch. He had a few hours to burn until then... Once more, he feels his gaze travel to what is outside the library...

"RED!" He flinches, quickly removing his gaze. A cheerful red headed boy walks over to him and sits across of him. A couple of 'shushes' could be heard, causing the peppy male to rub his neck in slight embarrassment.

"What do you want Roy?" The pokemon trainer sighs, absentmindedly fiddling with the pokeballs strapped to the belt on his waist. The boy across him simply grins.

"Wanna play some basketball? The others are already at the courts!"

"Nnn... I'll have to pass on that." Red shakes his head apologetically.

"Whaaaa. Why? Don't you have a few hours to burn till class starts? Come on!" The swordsman urges.

"Gotta study for the quiz. Sorry." The red capped trainer says once more, returning his gaze out the window. Roy frowns a bit and then stands up. Looking back towards his friend, Red raises an eyebrow, noticing that the other boy didn't leave yet. He didn't like the mischievous grin that was appearing on the boy's face. Not at all.

"Well then. You leave me no other choice!" Roy snatches Red's homework and textbooks that were on the table, slightly bending the pages, and darts out the library. Stumbling to his feet, the pokemon trainer silently hisses with irritation.

"Get back here!"

He grabs his bright yellow bag and chases after the sword wielder, who is currently laughing as he runs down the corridors. Red quickly turns around the corner, dodging Wario and Waluigi, who are on cleaning duty, and sees Roy jump from a window further down the hall. Growling, he follows suit, feeling the air rush against his body as gravity pulls him down.

Promptly landing on his feet with slight aches from impact, he sprints after Roy. Unlike what the other boy thought, Red wasn't slow or unable to do physical things. People just assumed he was because he battled with pokemon during his matches at the arena. The only movement they say was him following the pokemon to have a better view of the battle going on.

Temporarily dropping his bag on the ground, he tackles Roy over and pins him.

"What the- Red! When did you get so fast?" The red head sputters, quite surprised.

"Did you think I'm slow?" He raises an eyebrow. The trainer proceeds to sit on the other boy to keep him from running away with his homework again. He furrows his brows seeing how crinkled the sheets of papers were and the slightly bent corners of the library books he borrowed. Great.

"Maybe? I didn't know you could run THAT fast. I mean, come on! How was I suppose to know? You always ran slower than Ike when we play sports! And you KNOW how slow Ike is!" Roy complains, pushing Red off.

"Ike isn't that slow. He's just being nice so you won't feel bad." Red jokes and laughs a bit seeing the swordsman's pout.

"Hey!"

"Besides, I never said I was giving my all in running." Red continues, helping Roy to his feet.

"Geez, I've been your roommate and sports buddy months ago and I only find out now? I'm so hurt." The red headed swordsman fakes tears. Red gives him a small smile.

"You didn't ask." Red shrugs.

"Agh. Whatever. Are you going to join us or what?" Roy says, crossing his arms.

"Well, since you made me come down here... fine. Though... if my team wins this time, you're paying for the damages on these books."

"Then if my team wins, you're gonna have to do a dare of my choice!" Roy responds with a grin.

"A dare? I don't know about that..." Red trails as he puts his books and papers away in his bag.

"Awww, come on! I'll do a dare if your team wins!" Roy pleads.

"I rather not though... really. Especially if it's you giving the dare."

"I won't make it THAT bad."

"..."

"Don't give me that look! I'm serious! Fine, if the others say it's too extreme I'll change the dare to something else. How about that?"

Red sighs in resignation.

"Okay, okay. Only if you win. Remember your side of the deal."

"Hahaha, of course!" Roy grins. Red can't help but smile at the other boy's enthusiasm.

The two continue to chat as they make their way to the basketball courts, located near the field and obstacle course. They had to take a quick detour since Red wasn't wearing any sports clothing.

The pokemon trainer changed into a black tank top and red basketball shorts that had black stripes on the side. Roy was already changed into a red shirt with a logo of a sword and was also wearing basketball shorts. Red places his red and white cap on again as the two make their way to the courts again.

Upon their arrival, Red sees that Ike is currently teamed up with Link, their opponents Marth and Pit.

The Altean prince dribbles the ball with great coordination, quickly dodging around Ike and passing to Pit, who attempts to score a three pointer.

He misses.

The blue haired prince tries to go for the rebound but is screened by Ike, who smirks because he got there in time.

"Gotta do better than that princess." The mercenary teases while he keeps up a solid defense. Marth growls, being unable to shake the other male.

"Don't think you'll keep me here turtle!" He flips backwards out of Ike's perimeter and zooms across the court, promptly smacking the ball out of Link's hand.

"Damn! Get back here!" Ike curses, running to screen either Marth or Pit, depending on who is closer to the ball. Link darts back to get the ball before it goes out of bounce.

"Got it!" Pit yells, but stumbles and quickly passes the ball to Marth as the prince runs by.

"I don't think so!" The ball gets intercepted by Link, causing it to fly off the court and bounce to Red's feet.

Finally noticing that the others arrived, the four sword wielders stop and approach them.

"Hey, took you long enough." Ike grins, fist bumping Roy.

"You guys are so intense." The red head boy laughs. He continues, "Red and I are going to join in 'kay?"

"Sure thing." Marth replies, picking up a towel from the bench to wipe away some sweat.

"Hey Red! Where were you earlier this morning?" The angel inquires, blue eyes curious as always.

"I was studying for a quiz until a certain somebody came in and took my supplies." The trainer says, giving Roy a playful punch.

"Roy..." The Altean prince gives Roy a look of disapproval.

"I don't mind Marth. It should be a review anyway." Seeing that Red was okay with it, Marth lets Roy off to the latter's joy.

"I made a bet with Red." Roy mentions, getting the attention of the other five. "Whoever loses has to do a dare from the winner! Doesn't it sound fun?"

"You got Red to agree to that?" Ike raises his eyebrow in suspicion. Roy nods and gives a victory pose.

"Why only one person? Make the whole losing team do a dare!" Link says. The others nod in agreement.

"So... who's on who's team?" Pit questions.

"First of all, I think Marth and Pit should be on different teams." Roy quickly says.

"Why?" The angel says, wanting to be on the prince's team again.

"I don't think it's fair to have two fast players on the same team. Ike's pretty much a handicap with the speed he runs!" Roy jokes, causing the group to laugh, including Ike.

"Hey, hey now. I'm not that slow. I'm just pitying you guys. If I went full speed, I'd leave you all in the dust!" Ike jokes as well.

"Speaking of speed, did you guys know that Red is fast?" Roy mentions. The others simply stare. "I'm not kidding! He's freaking fast!"

"Faster than Marth?" Pit inquires.

"Uhhh.. I don't know. He was behind me when I was running away from him. He caught up with me quickly even though I got a head start."

"We gotta race some time Red." Marth smiles, looking forward to a challenge.

"Sure thing."

"Anyways, I have to be on the opposite team of Red." Roy declares.

"How about Roy, Marth, and me versus Red, Pit, and Ike? Sound good?" Link wraps up. Everyone agrees and goes to have an intense basketball round. First group to reach 50 or more points wins.

Game on.

**Chapter One END**

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry about the super short chapter. I'll try to make the next one longer. By the way, how was it? Right now, I don't have anyone in mind for who Red is talking about, but I'll find something later. As for other shippings, I'm not too sure who I'll put with who. That'll be left alone for awhile until I decide to put any characters together.

**Next chapter:** Team Roy vs Team Red, who will rise as the winner and who will be doing the dare?


	2. Chapter Two: The winner is

Thanks for the review DarkinUnderground!

I hope this chapter will be to your liking. I might make the romance thing a side thing (kinda unless you guys want me to keep it as something important in the story) and set some sort of plot. Cheers!

**Chapter Two: The winner is...**

* * *

Light softly filters through fluffy, white clouds, all that appear as if they were painted onto the azure sky itself. Harsh grinding of shoes against the basketball courts can be heard as the clouds give way to the sun's radiation.

**The icy winds whips softly against his body, inducing shivers as he runs**

The odds aren't good for Red's team. Although they had the initial boost; Roy's team caught up, slowly, but surely. The coal haired boy pulls up his black tank top to wipe the sweat that beads on his face, huffing lightly from running with his team back and forth. The current score is 42 to 38, the other team leading, though it is now 45 to 38 due to Marth successfully shooting a three pointer.

**Haggard breaths can be seen in the frosty air, barely visible through the falling snow**

Red heard a small growl and turned towards Ike, who is glaring daggers at Marth. The Altean prince completely evaded the other blue haired swordsman with ease and tricked Ike with his feints, which are intricate and difficult to follow.

**Incoherent shouts are swept away in the clouds of snows that pile behind**

"We gotta break their rhythm." Ike huffs, calling for a short time-out. The other team agrees, also exhausted from running to and from their own basket.

**Feet clumsily stumble**

Walking over to Pit, both Ike and Red pick up a bottle of water. The angel is breathing pretty hard. Red gave him a look of sympathy as he gives him the bottle. Pit is guarding Link, who somehow found ways to make the angel use more energy than necessary.

**Muscles ache from the continuous strain, yearning for rest**

"You okay?" Pit glances over to Red, giving him a small nod as he drinks the water. "Yeah. Link's just difficult to shake off. He's great at defensive maneuvers."

**A faint silhouette of shelter can be seen in the distance, past the down pouring snow**

"I think we should change who we're guarding. It's not working as well as it did in the beginning. As much as I would like to go one-on-one with Marth, he has the edge over me even though he doesn't have as much stamina." Ike says, glancing over to the three swordsmen on the other side of the court. The mercenary continues, "Red, why don't you take on Marth? Speed wise, you guys should be equal right? I'll take on Link. And Pit, you can take on Roy."

**He can hear the shouts again, from directions all around, coming closer**

The pokemon trainer nods his head. During his time at SA, he's been playing basketball during his free time when he isn't training with his pokemon. Red surprised the others with his quick learning of the sport, as well his ability to handle the ball. Perhaps it helped that he spent a few years at the top of Mount Silver, where the air is thinner and moving around isn't as easy, though, what could Red say? He has experience with controlling spherical objects, though not quite the same size nor use. Both groups end their short break and return to the middle of the court.

**It's time to run.**

/ / School Days / /

More than anything, Roy wanted to win. More than one would ever expect from the red head boy. He has plans, and he knows that this will be the only opportunity for him to execute those plans, or at least, in the next many months. He gives his two teammates a curt nod, replaying their plans to win the game in his head.

If Roy's team loses, which isn't likely if a person took a look at the scoreboard, Roy knew his group would have to do a dare, though it wouldn't really bother him at all. Maybe just Marth. Ike would _NEVER_ let Marth live down a dare. Nope. Roy knew that much at least.

As for Red and Pit, they aren't the type of people who would make people do ridiculous things. The red head swordsman knows Pit is more about small pranks that will get a good laugh from everyone, but he doesn't seem capable of finding ideas a bit more... daring? Too innocent. Well, maybe innocent isn't the word for it. Maybe nice? Roy would find a word for it later.

Red on the other hand... he's a tough nut to crack. Roy himself is still shocked that the other boy even agreed to this competition. Red sure is a mystery. They've been roommates for a few months, but the other boy only opened up a bit during that time. Sure, the pokemon trainer smiles and socializes with the group more than he did when he first arrived at SA, but he rarely talks about himself and when he does, it's very vague. He always seems to do things in ways that won't attract any attention, be it academically or physically. Roy knows he can do more!

Sometimes, Roy can't help but feel he doesn't know Red at all. It's a discomforting feeling. The others also seem to feel the same at times, seeming frustrated on what to do. Glancing at the said boy, he sighs. He can't give up now. He wants to be good friends with the other boy, just like he is good friends with the other swordsmen at the court.

What secret does he have that makes him unable to become close with the group of swordsmen? Roy can't shrug that horrid, ominous feeling he has been getting recently. He knows it has something to do with Red and _that_ person... He doesn't quite understand why he's been feeling as if that person isn't the same anymore. Maybe he's getting sick.

Recently, he hasn't been able to do anything right, be it washing laundry (he accidentally dyed all of it pink somehow), homework, or cooking food so it's edible.

Yeah - maybe that's it.

Roy is feeling sick and needs some good rest.

Though... taking a quick glance at Red, he can't help but get worried about the guy.

He doesn't know why, but he feels that it is urgent that he asks the pokemon trainer soon.

_What are you running from?_

Roy shakes off his thoughts as the two groups meet at the center of the court. It'll have to wait 'til later.

He has a game to win.

/ / School Days / /

Link frowns slightly. What were the others up to? He is now face to face with his burly friend Ike, someone he was originally hoping he wouldn't have to go against. Roy seemed too focused on who-knows-what, while Marth just accepted his new opponent, Red.

The hylian boy sighs as he takes his place and gets ready. He needs to focus on this. The other team gets the ball first, but Link will follow through with the plan regardless of who is guarding him. Just compare Ike to Ganondorf. At least _he's_ not trying to kill the hylian hero.

The match starts right away after the brief stare down. His other teammates automatically go to guard their respected opponent while Link keeps his eyes on Ike, who currently possesses the ball.

"Ready to get your ass whipped, Link?" The taller swordsman smirks, bursting into a sprint alongside his teammates.

"You-!" Roy's team had dash back to their own hoop. Link hisses as the slight burn in his lungs return. He didn't recover from the earlier sprint fest they did, and it didn't help that it took a lot of energy to stop Pit from getting out of sight.

Now blocking Ike from getting any closer to the hoop, the blond swordsman tries to steal the ball, but is knocked back. Damn height difference. Unfortunately for Link, he only grew a centimeter while everyone else grew more than three. Especially Ike. He's a freaking giant compared to how he looked years ago. Not to mention that he worked out a ton and became more buff. Even though Link tried, he is still on the scrawny side despite the training and workouts he does. He seriously needs to ask the other swordsman how he does it.

Once more Link takes a swipe at the ball, thus making the taller blue haired male miss his shot. Reaching out, the hylian gets possession of the ball for a few seconds before he passes it to Marth. They needed to rely on quick, unpredictable passing to avoid getting trapped by the other team's defensive moves. Training his ocean eyes on his opponent, Link uses his peripheral vision to guide him for his next plan of action.

The moment he receives the ball, he passes it to Roy who dribbles towards the hoop. He seems out of it.

"Roy!" No response.

Link tries to get to his red head friend but is blocked by - you know it - Ike.

"I don't think so!" The mercenary snarls, a bit too viciously in Link's opinion. His body stops in instinct causing the blond to stumble and lose his pace. If anything, Ike's scowl made him more... scary for a lack of better words.

"I seriously need to man up... Sheik is going to laugh at me. Again." The hylian mumbles.

Roy got intercepted by Red, who managed to shake off Marth. The trainer zipped his way from one side of the court and promptly gave Pit the ball in a swift toss.

In an instance, Pit scores a three pointer.

"Damn it Roy, pay attention and keep your head out of the clouds!" Marth surprisingly snaps, eyes flashing with irritation.

"Wha- ah. Right. Sorry." Roy replies, appearing a little flustered as he rubs the back of his neck.

Marth sighs, but gives the younger boy an apologetic look. "Sorry for the sudden outburst. I guess it's the pressure from all the events going on."

Link silently agreed as he catches his breath. Most of them were in the same study sessions or had the same courses. In fact, they had a major test coming up in a few hours!

"OH SHIT! I forgot we had a test today!" The hylian groans to himself, soon followed by more swears, mainly from Ike, who also forgot about the test.

"Let's get this over with so we'll have some time to study." Marth says.

Link sighs as they fall back into formation. Turning his attention back to a certain red head swordsman, he thought that Roy of all people would be the most focus on the game, though he shouldn't be talking now should he?

Everyone seems preoccupied in a way from the Link's point of view. Hopefully the dare will lift everyones spirit. They were all getting stressed over all the issues that have been popping up. Especially Roy, despite his efforts to act completely fine.

"Yeah... Let's get over with this." Link murmurs as he rushes back into the game.

/ / School Days / /

Pit smiles softly as he sees his friends break the tension. He always felt rather uncomfortable when they argued.

Actually, the angel is looking forward to the dare. Although he was hoping that his team would win, he is curious what Roy's team will make them do. He's pretty sure that they'll have more crazy ideas. Sound like fun, no matter who wins.

45 to 41. Maybe Pit's team did have a chance. Not that he would help them win anymore though. It would be much more interesting to see how Ike and Red will react. Perhaps he should fumble a bit, even if it would make him feel a bit guilty. Well, as guilty as a person should feel when they purposely make their team lose. What could he do to prevent them from getting anymore points? He smiles. It's like another game. He'll see how long it takes before he gets caught.

Glancing around the court, he sees that everyone is talking among themselves as they take their positions.

Maybe the others didn't see it, but Pit knows that there is a greater reason for Roy proposing a dare, even if the boy himself doesn't know. Maybe part of it is for laughs, but this time feels different.

It's a good thing that Link suggested the whole losing team does the dare. He'd have to thank the blond in a non-suspicious way.

The brunette boy chuckles softly as he takes his stance on the court.

After this game, he would need to do some investigating. Well, after the dare that is.

It's a wonder why everyone thinks the angel is unable to do devious things. After all, he is another person. So far, it seems that Marth is the only one who actually considers Pit isn't as 'innocent' as people say he is. Honestly, Pit thinks it's fun to mess with Marth since he makes funny expressions. He'll apologize later for that. Oh, he'll also have to apologize to Ike and Red later for making their team lose.

Really, he will feel bad about it, but something tells him that it'll be for the best that they don't win.

He giggles as he quickly maps out his scheme to Ike's (and Red's but more Ike's) doom.

This is going to be so fun.

/ / School Days / /

Marth frowned. Why in the world is Pit _smiling_? Something was off with the boy's smile, appearing innocent yet exuding a feeling of mischief. And his eyes. He was definitely planning something.

Unlike the others who convinced themselves that the angel is innocent and maybe a little naive, the altean prince thought otherwise. Hopefully he would be able to convince the others to take another look at their feathered friend.

On the other hand, the prince scowled at Ike's taunting face. He seriously needed to find a way to ignore the other swordsman. He doesn't even know why the two of them are constantly bickering and challenging one another. Where was the patient, civilized Marth going? He felt his tolerance wearing thin, to the point he is becoming snappy and irritable.

As soon as the match starts, the blue haired prince takes possession of the ball and quickly cuts the distance from his team's hoop to the other team's one. Despite surprising the others, he muffles his disbelief at Pit's joyous expression that no one else but Marth sees.

Why is he _HAPPY_?

A trap? Damn! He should've seen that coming! Marth tosses the ball back to Roy and sees that he did narrowly dodge Pit's ploy, based on the small notion of disappointment in the angel's face. Maybe he should tell the younger male later to keep a better poker face for the sake of keeping his intentions hidden...

Only a few seconds after Marth is blocked off by Red.

"Let's have a good game." Marth says as he meets the trainer's crimson eyes.

"Yes." Red replies with a small smile.

"Link, Marth, let's do movement 4b operation xii!" Roy shouts as he gets away from Pit.

Marth chuckles as he hears Ike grumble about their 'movement.' Not that he needs to know how simple it is. All Marth had to do is lose Red and get the ball to Link, who should be near the hoop to shoot a two pointer. In fact, there isn't a movement 4a or any other operations with such a name. It's good to see Roy humoring the majority of the group. Link also laughed when he heard the 'order'.

As soon as the chance came, Marth did his part albeit it was difficult as Red constantly attempted to steal the ball. Soon the score became 47.

"Three more points..." Marth pants, quite exhausted. They are almost there...!

"Indeed. Great job so far Marth!" The prince froze and turned to none other than Pit

"...what are you planning?"

"Me? Planning? Don't be silly!"

"..."

"Aww come on Marth. Does it look like I'd have any mean, nasty plan?"

"Yes."

"Well, I don't have one... For you that is!" The angel giggles as he bounces away, leaving the older male bewildered. Could he mean... No. He is messing with his mind. Though... What if he had a plan to make Marth's team lose?

Marth groans with frustration as he goes to hold a mini meeting with his teammates.

Why do people like messing with him?

/ / School Days / /

Ike looks on with despair at the situation his team is in.

47 - 41.

Things aren't looking so bright at all. Turning to his two teammates, the blue haired mercenary waves for them to quickly group together after seeing Marth did a notation for a short break.

"Guys, things are looking rather meek. Really." Ike mumbles. Both Pit and Red walked over, each wiping away sweat.

"Well, we are in a rather horrid disadvantage aren't we?" Pit nods, picking up his bottle of water that is now warm from being in the sun. "What do you propose we do?"

"That's where I'm stuck. I'm sure they came up with strategies to counter our movements! Like that movement operation thing Roy mentioned!"

"Ike... I think they're messing with you." The pokemon trainer says in a light tone with a small smile, seeming to find it humorous that Ike didn't pick up the way the other team chuckled at the him.

"What?" Ike growls before sighing. "Never mind that. We need to come up with some sort of plan because I seriously do NOT want to do the dare. Especially since Marth will most likely pick what I'll be doing..."

"Right... I forgot about that..." Red grimaces.

"Don't worry guys! I'm sure they'll pick fun dares!" Pit chimes in, soon receiving incredulous looks from his teammates.

"Fun? FUN? I don't know about that. More like humiliating." Ike shakes his head. "Anyway, the only thing we can do is try to score three pointers to close the gap or block them from scoring three pointers - rather - any points."

"Oh! I got an idea! What if we have Red charge in and pass the ball to me, who will shoot the three pointers? We can stick to double teaming the others when necessary."

Raising an eyebrow, Ike nods. Hopefully it'll work out for the best.

As soon as the match starts, Ike gets possession of the ball and does a quick pass to Pit, who dodges Roy and passes to Red. The trainer immediately takes the opportunity to move forward while Ike blocks off Marth.

"Wha-"

"Hiya there princess - I'll be guarding you again, or anyone who gets in our way!"

It's a good thing for Ike that his defensive skills are pretty good. His reach helped him keep Marth from following Red. With a glance at Pit, he sees that the brunette is following suit in blocking Roy. When Link begins to run to coal haired boy, Pit frees himself and receives the ball and scores a three pointer.

"WOOOO!"

"Agh - shut up Ike! You're screaming in my ear!" The shorter blue haired male grumbles.

After a few more minutes of play, they managed to catch up in score, actually beating Marth's team by a point! Ike grinned with excitement. Perhaps they did hope in winning the match!

"...what should we do... pace is...that tactic? ...you take on... curve past... rebound..."

Red walks over to the Crimean mercenary while having a concerned expression.

"What's up?"

Red sighs.

"This last go will be difficult."

"Yeah, but we have some hope! Let's not waste the effort we put in!"

Ike gives the younger male a curious look since the boy appears he has something to say but walks away sighing.

Taking in a deep breath, Ike grins as he gets ready for the final go.

/ / School Days / /

A certain blond haired male watches the basketball game going on between the swordsmen and pokemon trainer. He is still holding in his laugh from his hylian friend's comment.

"You do need to man up Link."

The male is hidden in the shade of a nearby tree, just outside the courts. He has taken much interest in the game the other boys were playing. Especially about this 'dare' they're going to do afterwards.

With a small yawn, he leaps off the branch he was sitting on for the last many minutes.

He watches as the pokemon trainer pulls a feint on the altean prince and dashes to the hoop. Already stationed there is that angel that serves under the Palutena lady. Looks like the game is already determined... or not.

The angel shoots to get a three pointer and... misses.

Sheik has to hold in his laughter as the Link's team quickly gets the rebound and scores a three pointer.

All he hears as he goes to meet the guys is Ike's cry of defeat.

Clad in casual clothes, AKA a dark blue, striped shirt and baggy pants, Sheik joins the six males on the court. Seems they haven't notice the sheikah yet.

"Ahahahah Ike - y-y-your face! AHAHAHAHHAAA- HAHAHAHA - I CAN'T- HAHHAHA - BREATHE- HAHAHAAAA.. haha... haha..." Roy snickers as he rolls on the ground.

"Shut it."

"Pfft."

Ike glares at everyone.

"Well, we did win so I guess you guys are doing the dare then." Link laughs.

"Right. We'll be discussing it first then we'll tell you guys okay?" Marth says.

"Yo guys. What's this about a dare?"

"Sheik! When did you get here?"

"Just now. Mind me contributing?"

"Nah. It should be fine." The other males of the winning party nods in agreement to Roy.

"Let's go to a shaded area. I doubt any of us wants to stand in the sun while discussing this."

/ / School Days / /

"You can't be serious Sheik!" Link screams in horror.

"Why not? It'd be hilarious! _Everyone _would think it's hilarious. YOU would too." Sheik shakes his head, still trying to get the other blond male to agree.

"Pfft- hahahaha! Now THAT is a good idea. Sorry Link, but I'm siding with Sheik this time." Marth smiles with mirth.

"Agreed!" Roy pipes in, grinning with a mischief glint.

"Okay - but I have NOTHING to do with this! Besides, how are we going to get _Zelda's_ dress? She's going to kill us! Wait- take that back- she's going to kill _me!_" Link says with a hint of fear as he buries his face in his hands.

"Don't worry Linky! I'll get the dress from her. I'm her cousin after all. No worries, no worries." Sheik smirks.

"Yeah right! Last time I got in trouble when YOU did something like that. Let me think... like when you 'accidentally' made all of Zelda's bed sheets into bokoblin punch bags, claiming that you thought it was _my_ bed sheets. WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD MY BED SHEETS BE IN THE WOMEN'S DORM? Besides, you blamed me when it was YOUR idea. I don't know why Zelda thinks I'm the one being a bad influence on you."

"Sheesh - chill man. I'll tell her I'm going to borrow her dress. If I remember."

"You better. I don't need an angry princess coming to kill me. I got stuck in the infirmary for a week because of the severe burns she gave me!"

"Ouch - remind me to stay on her good side."

"Heheheh... let's get the show started. We gotta make them wear it to class. I'm so glad we're all in the _same_ class hahahaha!" Sheik maniacally laughs.

The four males grin as they go to get Zelda's dress.

**Chapter Two END**

* * *

**A/N:** I apologize for the sudden cut off. I feel it'd be fun to leave it to the next chapter (I was going to make this one longer but I figured that people would prefer 4k chapters?)

EDIT 6/26/2013: I forgot to add this as clarification. Regarding Sheik, I decided to make him a separate character from Zelda. I know it's not canon since they are suppose to be the same person, but I thought, 'hey, this is fan fiction, I'll just do something a little AU." Sorry if there were any confusion. Also, thanks Guest for pointing that out! ^^ I hope that clarifies the whole Sheik.

**Next chapter:** How will Team Red react to the dare? What will Zelda do? Find out next chapter!


End file.
